


flip a coin

by katieelle



Series: BMC Smut Series [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aftercare, Degradation, Dom Michael, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Verbal Humiliation, sub Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/katieelle
Summary: Like coins, people can have two sides.On a late night/early morning, Jeremy can't sleep. Both of Michael's sides make an appearance.





	flip a coin

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "You make a sound and it's game over."

_ 2:38am | player 2: michael are u up  _

_ 2:45am | player 1: what the fuck do you want it’s almost 3 am  _

_ 2:45am | player 1: kinda busy watching night at the museum  _

Jeremy reads over the messages, unsure of if he should send what he wants to send or if he should drop it and say nothing. He types up his text and rereads it a few times, finger hovering over the send button. It’s risky, they’ve never done something like this before, but just the thought of the thrill he would feel sends shivers up Jeremy’s spine. He reads the message one last time and hits send, dropping his phone onto his bed immediately, scared of Michael’s response. 

_ 2:51am | player 2: cant sleep. need u to come fuck me  _

Jeremy paces around his room anxiously. Did he really just say that? God, Michael’s going to think he’s  _ insane.  _ Maybe he is insane for wanting this. His phone buzzes, muffled by his bed sheets but still audible in the silence of the night, and Jeremy takes a deep breath. 

_ 2:52am | player 1: jesus christ jer  _

Fuck, he blew it. If he thought he couldn’t fall asleep before, he’s really not going to be able to sleep now with all of this shame clouding his conscious. He’s scrambling to try to come up with a reply, maybe he’ll pass it off as a joke, but then Michael’s typing bubble appears on the screen and he stops. 

_ 2:53am | player 1: you being serious? isnt your dad home? _

_ 2:54am | player 2: he is but u can sneak in. we’ll be quiet. if u want  _

_ 2:54am | player 1: tell me how bad you need it  _

Michael isn’t even there yet and he’s already getting all demanding, the way he always is. Jeremy doesn’t complain, though, it’s hot as  _ fuck  _ seeing his nerdy best friend order him around. 

_ 2:55am | player 2: so bad michael i cant wait, need u now.  _

_ 2:55am | player 1: im sorry, what was it that you need?  _

Stubborn asshole. 

_ 2:55am | player 2: goddammit micah i already said need u to ceom fuck me. need u to come fuck me nd wear me out so i can fianlly go the fuck to sleep  _

He knows he’s mistyping everything, but he doesn’t care enough to fix it. All he knows is that he needs Michael as soon as possible and he isn’t sure if he’ll survive the amount of time it takes for Michael to drive down the road from his house to Jeremy’s. 

_ 2:56am | player 1: fine. be there soon. be ready for me.  _

Be ready, be ready, be ready. Jeremy can feel his excitement bubbling up in his chest. He can’t believe he said that, he can’t believe Michael agreed, and fuck, he can’t believe they’re really going to do this. They used to sneak into each other’s houses late at night when they were younger to play video games when they were bored, but this is something entirely new. This feels dangerous, this feels dirty, this has Jeremy’s fingers shaking as he fumbles around in his bedside drawer for the bottle of lube he keeps hidden in there. 

He drops his boxers to the floor and lies back on his bed, dripping lube onto his fingers. It’s not like he hasn’t done this many times before, but it feels different now. Maybe it’s the anticipation or the fact that it’s so early in the morning everything is completely silent. Shakily, he brings a finger down to his hole and circles around the sensitive rim, letting out a breathy gasp. 

He can’t help but imagine Michael there with him, directing him on what to do, talking to him in that raspy deep voice that only comes out in situations like this. Michael would scold him for being so slutty while calling him beautiful. Jeremy bites his lip and eases his finger in. 

He feels himself getting hard already as he’s stretching himself open, quickly working himself up enough to take a second finger. It doesn’t take long for Michael to get to his house, but it feels like it’s taking forever. Knowing that Michael is on his way, his fingers aren’t enough, he needs  _ more.  _ He scissors his two fingers, lips falling open in a perfect ‘o’ shape as he whines softly to himself. 

God, Michael needs to hurry up. Truthfully, Jeremy doesn’t know what got into him when he got the idea of Michael coming over at three in the morning for the sole purpose of fucking him. But when he did, he couldn’t let it go, and maybe that was a good thing. At three fingers, he arches his back off the bed, subconsciously mumbling Michael’s name to himself even though he isn’t there to hear it. 

Michael is big, but Jeremy has taken him enough times to know that he’s ready. As if on cue, he hears Michael’s PT Cruiser pull up in the driveway and he scrambles to his window to unlock it. It’s been a while since Michael snuck in to play late night video games, but surely he’ll remember how to climb up on the car in the driveway and grab the side of the porch overhang to pull himself up on the roof. 

Jeremy waits anxiously by the window, laughing quietly to himself as Michael struggles to swing his leg up on the overhang. After quite a bit of grappling desperately at the roof, Michael makes it to the window safely and Jeremy opens it up for him to crawl inside. He’s still laughing, and Michael shoves his shoulder for it. “Shut up you asshole,” Michael mumbles, grabbing Jeremy’s shoulders and shoving him towards the bed. 

Jeremy lets Michael push him down on the mattress so he’s lying on his back with Michael on top of him, who is still fully clothed. He’s wearing Jeremy’s favorite red sweatshirt, the one with the rainbow flag patch sewn onto the arm, and a pair of ugly basketball shorts that he probably slipped on right before he left. “Can’t believe you made me come over here just to fuck you, at three in the fucking morning,” Michael whispers, the palms of his hands digging sharply into his shoulders, pinning him down. “You couldn’t even wait until the morning. You couldn’t even wait until we were  _ alone _ .” Michael leans down to kiss him, but it isn’t sweet or slow. It’s punishing, the bite of his teeth on his bottom lip, the pressure of his mouth pushing against his own. Jeremy moans against him, taking it gratefully. “Your dad could hear us,” Michael says, his voice still low, breath coming out hot against Jeremy’s lips. 

“We’ll be quiet,” Jeremy assures him again, a part of him wishing that Michael would just get on with it. He feels so empty and he’s still growing harder, his cock trapped between his and Michael’s chests. 

“Shut up,” Michael demands, making Jeremy flinch at the harshness of his tone. He isn’t playing around anymore. He’s being completely serious, his expression stone cold. Jeremy feels Michael’s breath on the left side of his neck, leaving the tiny hairs there standing up when he speaks. “You make a sound,” he starts, then moves over to the right side, mouth right against his ear. “And it’s game over.” 

Jeremy almost comes right then. 

Leaning back on his knees, Michael has Jeremy flip over so his stomach is against the bed. He’s still naked and he’s so exposed in front of Michael. Jeremy buries his head against the bed, waiting patiently for Michael to just touch him. There’s a finger tracing his spine, going down to his ass, until he’s prodding at his hole. Jeremy bites his tongue. “Hmm, looks like you did get yourself ready for me. Good boy.” Jeremy beams at the praise. 

“You’re so pretty like this, already open for me. Too bad you’re such a  _ slut.”  _ The sound of that word on Michael’s seemingly innocent tongue still gives Jeremy chills. “I don’t even think you deserve this, you’re just a needy whore. I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this for  _ me.  _ I don’t even have to let you come.”

Jeremy wants to open his mouth, wants to beg him, wants to say  _ please don’t leave me here so hard like this,  _ but if he speaks, Michael won’t touch him at all. So he keeps his mouth sealed shut. 

“Hands and knees,” Michael orders from behind him, grabbing the bottle of lube Jeremy left on the bed. Jeremy scrambles to obey, legs and arms shaking as he keeps himself held up. He hears Michael behind him spreading lube over his cock, then feels hims at his entrance, barely pushing in the tip. Despite having prepared, the stretch still burns slightly, and Jeremy winces at the push until Michael is fully inside him. “Fuck, you’re beautiful. My boyfriend is so beautiful.” 

There are hands on Jeremy’s waist, sliding up and down his skin from his ass to his upper chest to his shoulders. A few times, Michael pumps in slowly, dragging each movement out and savoring every twitch. “Is this what you wanted, Jer? Is this what you had planned?” Michael knows he can’t answer, a cruel contradiction. 

The slow pace is  _ killing  _ him, and Jeremy wants nothing more than to plead for him to move faster. Each stroke is excruciating, but Jeremy can hear Michael chuckle from behind him. He’s so  _ mean  _ in bed. “Or do you want it faster than this, huh? You need to be fucked hard like a bitch? You can only get off when it’s rough?” Jeremy nods carefully, head hung down. “Look at me,” Michael says, grabbing a fistful of his hair and yanking his head around so he’s facing him. Jeremy nods again, more sure this time. “That’s what I thought.” 

Michael releases the harsh grip on his hair and grabs Jeremy’s shoulders, starting to move much faster. And for a few moments, it’s the perfect pace. It’s pure bliss. It’s exactly what Jeremy had wanted. He grabs at the blankets under him, doing everything he can to keep himself held up on his hands and knees. It’s difficult, with his limbs shaking and his dick hard and leaking yet ignored, but he manages. 

And then, things take a turn. Michael starts slamming into him, making it a point to jab at his prostate forcefully. It makes his eyes water and his mouth run dry, screams threatening to tear free from his throat, but he desperately swallows them down. “You know, I could just gag you,” Michael suggests nonchalantly. “But I like watching you struggle.” 

Jeremy is sure he’s going to collapse. There’s no way he’s going to make it out of this alive. He’s going to slip up and he’s going to let out a scream. He’s going to come from the way Michael keeps hitting his prostate and he won’t be able to hold back his moans. On top of the bruising pace of Michael’s thrusts, he’s now moving his hands to his hips, pressing into the soft skin there and leaving behind finger-shaped bruises. “Do you want to come, Jer?” Michael asks innocently. Jeremy swears he feels a tear run down his cheek. “Come on, Jer, just tell me you want to come and I’ll take care of you.” His voice is mock-sweet. He knows exactly what he’s doing. “If you don’t ask politely, you won’t get to come.” 

“ _ Fuck you,”  _ Jeremy finally says through gritted teeth, his throat burning and his whole body weak. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” 

“I said,  _ fuck. You.”  _

Michael pumps himself in and out a few more times, then Jeremy feels Michael spilling inside him, filling him up. Michael doesn’t say a word. Doesn’t even acknowledge Jeremy as he slips his boxers back on and then his shorts. He heads towards the window, with one leg already hanging outside when Jeremy realizes what’s happening. “Michael, where are you going?” 

“I told you, if you made a sound, it was game over.” 

Jeremy feels like he’s going to full-on cry now. It isn’t fair, it just isn’t fair. “Michael, please don’t, please.”

“You disobeyed, Jer.” 

“R-red,” Jeremy stutters. 

He’s never used a safeword before. It takes a moment for Michael to process it, but when he does, he’s back at his side in less than a second, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him carefully. “Too far? Did I go too far?” 

Jeremy nods weakly, and then Michael’s head is resting on his chest, his dark hair tickling at his skin. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry. What do you need?” 

“Please get me off, Micah, please. I’m so hard.” 

“It’s okay, you’re okay,” he says softly, his whole demeanor changing just like that. It’s a reality check, and the reality is that Jeremy’s boyfriend is a huge dork who never wants to seriously hurt him and wants desperately to take care of him. “Of course, baby, anything.” 

He gently leans Jeremy back so his head is on his pillows. Each touch goes from being harsh to caring, each word from demeaning to praising. If Jeremy died right then and there, if an asteroid hit the earth and everyone exploded into ash, he would die happy. 

Michael helps Jeremy spread his legs out and he leans down to suck the head of his cock into his mouth. Jeremy whines, still so close to coming. “You make the prettiest noises, Jer,” Michael says when he leans back to take down a deep breath. 

With his lungs full with enough air, Michael goes back down, wrapping his lips around his length. Jeremy is heavy on his tongue and he does his best to make it up to him. He takes him farther down his throat than he ever has before, only stopping when he starts to gag. He pulls off with a pop and says, “You did so good though, Jeremy. You stayed so quiet for so long, I’m so proud of you. I don’t know how you did it.” Jeremy’s lips curl up into a smile. He reaches a hand out to stroke Michael’s long, dark hair, and he closes his eyes, letting his mind drift away. 

Michael licks a stripe up the underside of his dick and comes around to the tip where beads of precome are leaking out. He swallows them hungrily,  _ worshiping  _ him. “You taste so good, and you’re so  _ fucking  _ beautiful, I can’t believe you’re mine.” Still, after dating Michael for over a year, Jeremy still blushes when he praises him like that. “Seriously, Jer. Your skin is so soft and your lips are so pink and when you smile,  _ fuck.  _ And you’re so, so good for me, always so good.  _ Beautiful.”  _

Michael is saying all the right things and doing all the right things, teasing around his tip and then swallowing him down, working hard and making sure every flick of his tongue is at the perfect spot at the perfect time. Jeremy’s breaths are quickening and growing louder and his thighs are shaking and Michael knows from experience that this means he’s getting close. “You can come whenever you want to, love, you don’t need to wait for me to say you can.” 

When Jeremy does let go, he lets out the most beautiful moan Michael has ever heard in his life. He writhes against the bed, eyes screwed shut, muscles tense. His body is gleaming, the light from the moon outside shining in and lighting up his skin as if he were literally a god to be worshiped. It’s intense and relieving and his body feels drained but it’s everything Jeremy could have asked for. It’s  _ everything.  _

Of course, Michael swallows his come like it’s nothing. His eyes glance over Jeremy’s body again, slick with sweat, his muscles highlighted. He looks like a statue carved from marble, but he’s much stronger than that. He’s a statue carved from  _ steel.  _

Michael grabs Jeremy’s boxers from where they were previously discarded on the floor and he helps him put them back on. It’s summer, but it’s still pretty cool in his room and he doesn’t want Jeremy to freeze to death. He crawls into bed next to him and pulls up his sheet to cover them both. “I’m so sorry, Jer. Really,” he apologizes again once they’re both settled. 

Jeremy flips onto his side and allows Michael to crowd in close to him, arms wrapped protectively around his body. “I just don’t want you to leave me like that,” Jeremy says. 

“Never again, Jer, I’ll never do that again. Promise.” Jeremy nods, grabbing one of Michael’s hands and wrapping it up in his own. “And I’m proud of you for using your safeword. Never be scared to use it, okay? I’ll never be mad at you for it.” 

“I love you, Michael. I feel like I don’t say it enough because  _ ew emotions,  _ but I mean it. I love you so much.” 

“Love you too, Jeremy.” He presses a chaste kiss to the back of his neck.

“Not trying to kick you out or anything,” Jeremy says. “But shouldn’t you head home? Your parents might worry if you’re not there when they wake up.” 

“It’s fine, I’ll just text them in the morning to say I came over to play video games.” 

“Michael, they know I’m your boyfriend. Do you really think they’ll believe we were just playing video games?” 

“Whatever,” Michael says, pulling Jeremy in closer so they’re bodies are molded together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle. “I’m not leaving this spot. You’re not going to get rid of me now.” 

Jeremy laughs again, cherishing the feeling of Michael holding him so tightly. “That’s okay with me.”

And, finally, Jeremy manages to fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come leave requests on my work titled "not smut requests"!


End file.
